


Of Bombs and Break-ins

by nogood_nobody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: And not just because half the Great Sea is soaking his clothes, F/M, Gen, Link is feeling pretty salty, Mild Language, Spy work, Tetra's a mystery, This sequence kills me every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogood_nobody/pseuds/nogood_nobody
Summary: Why would Link ever need to sneak into a shop? Apparently to stop a group of pirates he knew from stealing bombs to attack a giant fish god. What had his life become?





	Of Bombs and Break-ins

**Author's Note:**

> For all my years of reading fan-fiction I never had it in me to even write any, let alone post it. I have now hit a "fuck it" stage of my life though, so here you go! Lemme know what you think!

Link swiped at his eyes as rain pelted his face. The fierce winds of the storm lashed against The King of Red Lions’ sail and threatened to tear Link’s cap off his head. He re-secured it with his left hand and kept a death grip on the rudder with his right. Although, his hand was so cold and stiff he wasn’t sure he could let go anyway. A strong wave crashed over the bow of his small boat, adding more water to his already sodden clothes. He had been soaked since reaching Greatfish Isle, and he was now within view of Windfall.

It had been a very long, very uncomfortable, voyage.

Link once again drew his hand across his eyes to clear them, for all the good it did. The storm raging around him made it impossible to see anything beyond the walls of his small boat. His only guide on his journey to Windfall Island was his compass and the semi-frequent flashes of lightning that illuminated the horizon. Link counted his blessings none had seen fit to strike him directly, and decided the gods may still be on his side after all.

_At least someone is._

Link frowned as the the thought crossed his mind, the lead heavy feeling of betrayal once again settling somewhere in his gut. Link mulled over the conversation with Quill for what could have been the hundredth time, trying to rationalize it in any way he could that would stop him from feeling so...hurt.

The pirates - More specifically Gonzo, to Link surprise - had managed to lure out of Quill not only Link’s activities, but also the location of the great fish Jabun. Of course, the pirates couldn’t care less about who or what this creature was, their only concern was the pearl he was rumored to carry. After an unsuccessful assault on Jabun’s cavern on Outset (Because of course he went there. Of course his home couldn’t be left out of this mess the world had become.) The pirates made their way to Windfall Island to resupply for another assault, this time involving bombs. Soon they would be returning to Outset to blow its land to hell and make off with the pearl.

Link supposed that was an exaggeration. They would only take out the stone slab, but still! They were intending to fire on his home! As if they hadn’t caused enough trouble! His already white-knuckled grip momentarily tightened on the rudder and he glared into the storm, trying to match its ferocity. It responded with another flash of lightning, illuminating Windfall Island once again, though it was now a good deal closer than he recalled. He adjusted the rudder slightly- His laps in focused seems to have caused them to drift marginally off course- and once more retreated into his mind.

Link tried to convince himself that the impending bombing was what had him so upset over this whole ordeal, and it was, but he knew it was more than that. The previous assault, and the knowledge that a more violent one was looming in the near future, was enough to make his jaw clench and his face burn, but it could not explain the hollowness he felt once the anger cooled. No, that feeling was his own doing; His foolish naivete and his willingness to trust so easily everyone he met. Even Din damned pirates!

He supposed it wasn’t so much the pirates he trusted as it was their captain. Tetra was every bit as rough and tumble as her crew, sure, but she seemed to have at least some form of honor, some shred of decency. And Link knew that was where the real hurt came from: The realization that he was wrong; That she was just another pirate and he was just another foolish little island boy that she could turn on and cast off and not lose a bit of sleep over.

“Link!” The King’s voice shook the boy from his thoughts, and he told himself the sting of his eyes was from the wind as he refocused on his surroundings.

“Look there,” The King didn’t seem to notice how scattered Link’s thoughts had been, or he simply chose not to comment. “By the cliff, do you see it?”

He couldn’t, so he dug out his -Aryll’s- spyglass and trained it forward.

“Ya, I see a crows nest. The rest must be hidden by the cliff-side.” Link replied. The King glanced sidelong at him. True, the boy was never one for talking, but there was usually much more life in his voice when he did speak. It appeared the actions of the pirates hit him harder than expected.

“Indeed. And I can’t think of any other ship of that size that would lay anchor in such a secluded area, especially in this storm.” Link nodded, steering his boat towards the cliff. If stealth was the game tonight, then two could play. The alcove underneath the cliff would be the perfect place to hide The King while he scoped out the island.

After lowering the sail, Link hopped off the side of the boat, not minding the sea water that splashed into his boots. He already had half the Great Sea in them anyway. He turned to leave when the King’s voice stopped him.

“Link,” He began, then waited until the boy turned to face him. “I understand recent events have left you rather frustrated, but I implore you not to do anything too...reckless,” He finished lamely, but the concern was still there.

Link didn’t answer for a long moment, then gave a small, wry smile. “Reckless? Have we met?” Noting the glare that had taken over his friends features, Link raised his hands in surrender. “I’ll be fine King. I’ll just...Look around and come back so we can figure something out. Promise.”

After studying the boy for another long moment, King nodded. “Be safe,” Was all he said as Link turned and ran off into the rain.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard for Link to decide where to go first. If the pirates wanted bombs, then there was really only one place for them to go. He darted through the open field that lay between the alcove and the bomb shop and did his best to stay out of view of the small, illuminated window on the side. _Not that it would really matter_ , Link thought, _Without that light I’d probably run into the wall before I even saw it_. The rain was no less severe on land than it had been on the open sea, something that struck Link as odd, but it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. Of all the issues he had right now, that was probably the smallest one.

_CRACK-BOOOOMMMM_

….Probably.

Link ducked under the awning of the shop, panting from both the run and the minor heart-attack that last roll of thunder gave him. Remembering his mission, he quieted his breaths and pressed an ear to the door.

 _“He’s a wriggly one isn’t he!”_ Senza.

 _“Watch out! He’s making for the door you fools!”_ Mako, followed by the sounds of a scuffle.

 _“Ha! Nice try little man! Gotta work a bit harder than that to get away from us!”_ Link grit his teeth. Gonzo.

It took every ounce of restraint he had not to rush through the door and stop whatever was happening in there - A robbery from the sounds of it. - But it would do no good. For all his fights so far, he knew he couldn’t take out the whole pirate crew, not without some casualties on their side.

_“HA! Look at ‘im boys! Wriggling like a little worm hahaha!”_

Would that really be so bad?

Shaking away the thought Link looked around. To the right was nothing more than a wall blocking off the back of the shop. To the left was nothing more than a drop into the ocean. Unless…

Link crept to the left side of the shop and squinted through the rain. Yes, there it was. Link stared at a small strip of land, barely enough to sidle on, that appeared to wrap around to the back of the shop. He had noticed it on his first visit to Windfall, but wrote it off as unimportant. Why would he ever need to sneak into a shop? Apparently to stop a group of pirates he knew from stealing bombs to attack a giant fish god. What had his life become?

After inching his way to the back of the shop (And almost falling into the drink more than he’d care to admit) Link pondered what to do next. Going to the left provided only a few spare pots, overflowing with rain and creating their own small waterfalls. The back of the shop had some ivy growing from it, but Link was rather doubtful they could hold his weight.

After a moment of running through the options, Link decided there weren’t actually any options. He curled his fingers into the thick vines of ivy and leaned back. They held snug to the wall, but what about his full weight? It would be an embarrassing end to his adventure if he fell and broke his neck trying to break into a bomb shop. Maybe-

_KRACK-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

_KRAK-KRACK-BOOOOMMMMM_

Link was up the wall and wedging himself into a crawlspace before the last roll of thunder faded out.

His sodden clothes clung to him and dragged along the stone as he crawled inside. He worried for a moment as he made it onto the wooden loft that he might actually drip water down onto the unsuspecting thieves below, but he pushed the thought away. Fear of something that hasn’t even happened yet can be the most dangerous enemy of all. Or so Orca would say. Link would say Moblins. Smiling briefly at the silly thought he crept forward, mindful of the movement and hushed voices he heard below, and craned his neck over the edge of the loft he found himself on.

There they were. The burlier of the crew, Senza, Nudge, and Gonzo, were moving barrels full of what Link could only assume was bombs to the door. The smaller crewmen, Mako and Zuko, were standing guard over the bomb shop’s owner, who was gagged and bound over in a corner. Link couldn’t recall the man’s name, only that he was a rather rotten person, all but chasing Link out of the shop when he confessed he didn’t have enough money for the -quite frankly ridiculously priced- bombs he was selling.

Well, maybe the silver lining of this was he might start being a bit more charitable in the future.

“Now now, stop making such a fuss,” There was Mako speaking to the shopkeeper. “Unfortunately we absolutely must have bombs for our little mission. I’m sure you’re regretting asking pirates to pay such an outrageous sum, hm? I’m sure you are.”

Link never took Mako to be the taunting type, but there you were. And it seemed they were of a like mind when it came to this shop’s prices. Link wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“By the way Gonzo,” Mako continued, “I must say I was very impressed with how well you handled that postman. You lured the information out of him like a master fisherman!"

“The what?” Gonzo’s face was blank before the candle flickered to life, “Oh! Oh ya, that was smooth! That runt Link, I knew he was hiding something on that little island of his. So when we saw that bird brain I just pretended to be worried for that little squirt and bam! He spills his guts!” Gonzo puffed out his chest, preening under Mako’s praise like an especially dimwitted bird.

_Farore I hate him._

“You know Gonzo,” Mako leaned forward, fixing his glasses with a teasing grin. “I can’t recall a time you’ve displayed such cunning before!” Gonzo raised himself even higher at the complement, soaking it in like the Sun’s rays.  
“Why, with that kind of cunning,” Mako went on, “Well, with your wit and Miss Tetra’s smarts, if you two were to ever have a child, they would be the greatest pirate in existence!”

Link had to clench the edge of the loft to keep himself from vaulting off it and onto Gonzo’s head. He would have liked nothing more than to throttle both of those louts and make them eat their own bandannas. As it was he merely merely hoped his glare would burn holes into their heads.

_Farore I hate them both._

Gonzo for his part looked so flustered Link was surprised he was able to form a coherent sentence. His face was bright red and he gripped the back of his neck as he forced out, “You idiot! What are ya sayin’ stupid stuff like that for! You hearin’ this Miss? Can’t ya dock his pay or something?”

Miss? Come to think of it, Link hadn’t even noticed Tetra didn’t seem to be present. Or at least, he thought she wasn’t. Risking the chance of discovery, he pushed himself further off the ledge to see directly below it.

And there she was. The great Captain Tetra herself. She was leaning against the wall, arms folded as she gave both Mako and Gonzo a glare harsh enough to cow a bokoblin.

“How about both of you knock it off!” She snapped. “You wanna make childish jokes, do it on your own time.” She cut her gaze to Senza and Nudge, “Now get those bombs on board. We’re heading for Outset as soon as everything’s secure.”

Damn it all. Link pressed his forehead against the rough wood of the loft. If they left now he’d have no way of catching them. Maybe he could sneak away and sabotage their ship before they had a chance to head out? Not that he had any idea how to do that, but-

“Whoa whoa, hold on Miss!”

Gonzo’s squawking pulled Link from his panicked thoughts, and he quickly refocused himself.

“We don’t really need to set out right away do we?” Gonzo winced as the captain’s glare landed squarely on him. “I-uh-I mean, I’d be fine with that of course. You-You’re the captain, Captain!” He scrambled, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his gaze anywhere he could to avoid Tetra’s murderous stare, “It’s just- The boys!” He cried, flinging an arm towards the men standing stock still and dead silent behind him.

“The boys haven’t had a proper shore leave in so long. And this storm really took a toll on ‘em, ya know? I mean, they must be aching to have a hot meal and some good drinks, eh?” His grin was shaky as Tetra’s gaze flickered over to her men. “Whaddaya say fellas?” Gonzo also turned to them, flinging his arms wide and sending them a pleading glance.

He was met with heavy silence, not one of his crew-mates willing to even glance up from the floorboards they were so intently studying. Link thought this entire incident might just be worth it to see big bad Gonzo tremble in his boots like this.

Tetra was not so amused, “You’re all fools, you know that?” She admonished. “You saw what happened to Greatfish Isle! All that destruction! If we don’t move now the same thing will happen to Outset.”

Wait, what? Link once again leaned far over the loft, staring intently at Tetra. Why would that matter to her? She was only after the pearl, wasn’t she? Why would she care about the island hiding it? That pit in his stomach he had been ignoring suddenly sprung to life, but now it felt just a bit more full.

Mako seemed to be just as confused as he stepped forward, the other crewmen watching with equally quizzical looks. “Begging your pardon, Miss,” he began, “But it almost sounded like you’re worried for those islanders more than you are the treasure?”

Tetra’s eyes widened marginally before she quickly schooled her features, “Don’t be an idiot,” She hissed, and Link shifted a hair closer, as interested in an explanation as Mako, “Of course I care about…” Her head slowly turned as she trailed off, “You know-The treasure,” Her train of thought seemed to be lost and, before Link could realize just what had distracted her, her head swung up to the loft and their eyes locked.

Shock froze Link in place and he stared wide-eyed at the girl below him, surprise reflecting briefly in her own eyes. Thankfully, none of the men seemed to have noticed her shift in focus, too busy passing confused looks to each other, but Link was sure that wouldn’t last. Snapping out of his shocked daze, he shifted backwards slightly, ducking his head back into his shoulder as if it would somehow help him. In doing so he missed the smirk and wink Tetra sent his way.

“Alright fine you big babies, we’ll stay!” Link’s head rocketed up at the words. Her crew seemed equally stunned as Tetra stood, flinging her arms out in exasperated defeat as she made for the door. “We stay for one night, and we head out first thing in the morning, so I suggest you watch your drinking, understood?”

A chorus of “AYE CAPTAIN!” rang throughout the bomb shop as the pirates carried their stolen loot to the ship, Tetra leading the way as the men laughed and joked about their good fortune behind her.

Gonzo turned to Mako, a smug grin on his lips as he said “I can’t wait to see the look on Niko’s face when Tetra tells him he’ll have to stand guard tonight!” He laughed and Mako quickly joined in as they filed out the door and into the rain, the sturdy wood swinging behind them with a decisive ‘Thud’ that left the shop in utter silence.

After a moment, Link let out a heavy sigh, his racing pulse trying to return to normal. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling above him as he tried to sort out everything that had just happened.

The pirates would be taking the night to enjoy all Windfall Island had to offer, whether it was willingly given or not. If Link sailed through the night he could probably make it to Outset before them, retrieve the pearl, and be on his way. He only hoped the pirates would see no reason to further bother the island's residents once they realized their quarry had been taken.

They would be losing the treasure they put so much work toward finding. But why? Link furrowed his brow. Why would Tetra give him such a head start? She had mentioned preventing the destruction of Outset, true, but she also confirmed her desire for the treasure outweighed any worry she had for the people that were unknowingly protecting it. Or was that just to save face? Once again that pit seemed just a bit more full, but was it just false hope filling the void of broken trust?

Link huffed and shook his head. There was no use looking a gift pig in the mouth. She gave him a chance and he wasn’t about to waste it. He got to his feet, grimacing as his still wet clothes clung to his skin. Link plucked at his tunic as he thought about what to do next.

The pirates would probably still be loading their treasure onto their ship, and who knew if they were going to linger for any time afterward. Probably not, given their eagerness to relax at the tavern, but it wouldn’t hurt to wait for a little while to ensure they were well and truly gone.

The next issue was Niko. If he really was standing guard, Link would have to find a way to either sneak past him -unlikely- or get rid of him, preferably without causing harm. Niko was a bit dim though, so perhaps it wouldn’t be as tricky as he feared.

So, the plan was sneak aboard the ship, send off or take out Niko, grab the bombs, and make for Outset. Quick and easy. Probably. Link supposed he should run this all past the King, he had promised after all, but he didn’t want to waste the time. Plus, he’d rather not deal with the talking boat trying to poke as many holes into this plan as possible. Sometimes simple was better, but King didn’t always see it that way.

Nodding to himself Link hopped off the wooden loft onto the stone floor below. It was a steep drop, one that could easily cause injury, but a simple tuck and roll was enough to save him. A muffled yelp sent Link’s head whipping to the corner of the shop. Oh right, the owner. Link had actually forgotten about him in all the confusion.

The man was writhing atop a small barrel like a worm, bound and gagged with murder in his eyes. Link stepped forward to let him go, then paused. If he freed the man-Cannon, Link recalled- Cannon would sound the alarm throughout the whole island, sending the pirates scurrying back to their ship and leaving Link at a loss. Could he really just leave him here though? Would anyone even know where he was? Would anyone look?

Link stepped up to Cannon, who continued to yell and squirm and rage before Link said, “Hey,” Cannon froze and looked at him. “Does anyone come by here regularly? Will anyone be here tomorrow?” The man looked confused at the question, but his eyes soon began to shift in thought. Finally he nodded once.

“Ok,” This was good. Someone would know he was there, someone could free him.

“So, um,” Now came the awkward part. Link scratched the back of his neck and stared guiltily at the floorboards.

“So. I’m gonna leave you like this, ok?” Cannon’s eyes widened comically before he began to thrash in earnest, yelling what Link could only assume were rather colorful phrases at him. Link threw up his hands in apology.

“I don’t like it either! I just-I just can’t risk you raising the alarm. I’m sorry.” Link was surprised by the sturdiness of the barrel Cannon was sitting on. One of cheaper make probably would have toppled by now. Link sighed and turned to leave, once again scratching his neck.

“You know,” He said, pausing at the door. “I know those pirates,” A surprised ‘Hmph!?’ Came from the man. “And I can tell you this for sure: If you weren’t so greedy. If your prices weren’t so-so insane, they would have paid you.” Link shrugged and pulled open the door, wincing as a sharp gust of wind blew into his face. “Just something to think about,” He finished, before shutting the door behind him with a decisive thunk.

Squinting into the rain, Link strained to see past the cliff to the pirate ship. It did no good of course, the darkness was absolute, and the rain did him no favors; However, the lightning did. As if answering an unspoken prayer, several long-lasting flashes illuminated the cliff, and Link was just able to make out several bodies milling about on it.

_CRACK-BOOOOMMMM!!!!_

One of the figures-One of the larger ones-jumped, and Link sincerely hoped it was Gonzo, the big oaf.

There was no real way to get to the ship without being spotted if the crewman were moving items down from the cliff to the deck. Link supposed it was for the best. If they had done it from sea level, they certainly would have spotted the King of Red Lions, though whether they knew what it meant and who it belonged to was a different matter. Link, still under the awning of the bomb shop, took out the telescope once more. The lightning would be enough to mark where the men were. If they were no longer there for several flashes, Link would know it was safe the board the ship. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

 

It was probably another twenty minutes or so before the men disappeared from the cliff, and ten more before Link decided it was safe to venture forward. He raced along the dirt pathways near the docks instead of heading straight through the field, just in case, and then kept low on his way up the cliff. By the time he passed the ramp leading up into town, he decided there was no threat and moved more freely.

Reaching the peak of the cliff, Link glanced down to the deck below. Even sheltered from the wind and most of the storm, it still swayed in time with the crashing waves. No one was visible on deck, but that didn’t necessarily mean they weren’t down in the hold.

Link bit his lip, thinking through possible scenarios. The pirates would have no reason to stay after everything was loaded up. They would want to head to town as soon as possible. Plus, Link had given it extra time before moving in, they must be gone by now. If they were still below deck, he could simply jump over the side or climb into the crow's nest and wait for them to leave.

Deciding to just bite the arrow Link clenched his jaw, eyed the deck, and jumped.

It was a longer drop than he thought, and the motion of the deck was enough to throw him off. He landed roughly, his normally graceful roll reduced to more of a tumble. Shaking his head with a wince, Link stood on shaky legs. That was going to leave some bruises. Thankfully, no one had stormed the deck to see what all the commotion was about, that was probably the most comforting sign so far.

Link made his way across the deck toward the door leading into the belly of the ship, shifting his balance to accommodate the roll of the wood beneath his feet. He was within a few feet of the door when it suddenly swung open, causing Link to hop back with a yelp as the heavy wood almost brushed his nose. Behind the door stood Niko, eyes wide and small dagger clenched tightly in a shaking hand.

“Alright, thief!” It was tough to be intimidating when you were five feet tall with the voice of an unoiled door hinge, but damn if Niko didn’t try. “Get outta here before I cut ya! This is the ship of Captain Tetra ya hear! Now- now git!”

“Niko, Niko it’s me! It’s Link!” Link threw his hands up, trying desperately to keep a smile off his face. The young man was clearly terrified, but it made for a funny sight all the same. Thankfully, a flash of lightning lit up the scene, and Niko was quick to recognize both the voice and attire of the boy in front of him. He sheathed his knife with a disbelieving “Swabby?”  
“Ya Niko, it’s your swabby,” Link laughed. He really hated that title, but getting on Niko’s good side was probably a good idea at this point, especially since a plan was quickly forming in Link’s mind.

“Swabby Link!” Niko cried, lunging to wrap the younger boy in a hug, “We thought you were dead ya know! Where do ya get off havin’ us all worried like that! Aw what am I doin’? Get in here, swabby, you’ll catch your death out here ya know!” Not even giving Link time to respond, Niko grabbed him by the arm and hauled him inside, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Come on, I’ll bring ya down to the cargo hold, it’s a good place to relax and catch up, plus I need to be guarding it anyway,” Link didn’t miss the sour look that crossed Niko’s face as he said this, and his half-baked plan suddenly became fully formed as they entered the ship’s hold. Really, you would think Niko was in on the plan for how easy he was making things.

“Guarding? What do you need to guard all this stuff for Mister Niko? It’s just plain old supplies isn’t it?” Link cocked his head to the side, much like a confused puppy as the two settled down onto a couple of crates.

Everything had been tied down or secured in some way, most likely to avoid anything getting damaged during the storm. Above them, several lanterns swung lazily in time with the rolling waves outside. Overall, it was surprisingly a cozy place to sit and chat.

As expected, Niko squared himself at the title of Mister, already falling into the role of ‘I’m no longer bottom rung so I’m better than you’. Perfect. Link could play his own grandmother with the ‘Wide-eyed puppy’ look as Aryll called it, so Niko would be a sinch.

“Well, Swabby,” He began, “This ain’t just normal loot ya see,” Niko glanced around, as if wary of listeners before leaning forward and bidding Link to do the same, “We got bombs,” He whispered with a grin. Link widened his eyes and rose his brows, trying to look as surprised and awestruck as possible, “Really? Bombs! That’s amazing! But,” Back to confused puppy, “But why? The catapults seem like enough firepower to me.”

Niko nodded, pleased that he seemed to have his audience's rapt attention. “Normally it would be,” He admitted, “But we’re going after something big this time, and we need all the ammo we can carry! That’s why we came to this little island ya know? There’s a shop on the hill with the best bombs around, so we, ya know, liberated ‘em,” Niko laughed, and Link joined in before asking, “So where is everyone then? If you already have the bombs what are you still doing here?”

Niko huffed and crossed his arms around his chest. “They’re out drinking. Can ya believe it!? We’ve been at sea forever, and I guess Miss Tetra decided to give us shore leave for the night. But of course ‘Us’ really means ‘Everyone but the swabbie’, which has been me since you left,” Niko sighed and dropped his head into his folded arms, moaning “I want a damn drink too ya know? I’ve been out just as long as them! Bein’ the bottom rung sucks Swabbie, lemme tell ya.”

And there was his chance. “Hold on Niko,” Link started, looking at the ground as if he was watching an idea form in the wood grain. “Niko, you keep calling me Swabbie.” Niko looked up, raising a brow.

“Ya, cuz you’re the Swabbie now that your back. That’s how it works ya know,”

“But Niko that’s exactly it!” Link hopped off his crate and threw his arms out, causing Niko to start back a bit, “I’m the swabbie! That means you’re not bottom rung anymore! You can go out tonight with the others while I stand guard!”

He didn’t seem to fully grasp what was being said at first, but then the match sparked, and so did his eyes as Niko launched himself off his own perch. “By Din, Link, you’re right!” The joy was short lived however as apprehension took hold of his features. “Hm, I dunno how Miss Tetra’s gonna like this though. I mean, getting her mad is kinda terrifying.”

Link smiled sympathetically. Indeed it was, but he couldn’t lose out on this chance.

“She’s got no reason to be mad, Niko. It’s the swabbie’s job to guard the cargo. I’m the swabbie. Plus, she knows me. It’s not like I’m gonna steal anything. Like you said, she’s terrifying when she’s mad, and I don’t wanna be the cause of it.”

In hindsight this was probably going to end horribly for that very reason. His death wouldn’t be at the hands of a monster, but at the hands of the young pirate captain who would hunt him throughout the Great Sea for stealing from her. Desperate times he supposed.

Niko still looked unconvinced, but maybe one more push would do it.

“Niko,” Link waited for the deckhand to look at him, “You might not get another chance like this for a while. I mean- do you really want to waste it because you’re worried Captain Tetra is going to get mad about you just following the rules of the ship?” Niko scratched at the bit of fuzz growing at his chin as he rocked on his heels.

“You know what,” He said at last, “You’re right Swabbie! I’m just following rules! Can’t fault me for that!” Laughing, Niko darted up the stairs, skidding to a hault as he called down, “Keep a sharp eye on those bombs! Wouldn’t wanna stray candle fallin’ on ‘em! They’re in the back corner. Have fun, Swabbie!” And with that he was gone.

 _That was almost disappointingly easy_ , Link thought as he stared at the stairs Niko had taken in mild disbelief. He couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for the young pirate though. Tetra would most likely skin him alive when she found out Niko left his post, to him of all people. Come to think of it, that would send all the pirates in a mad dash here once they realized what had happened. He needed to move quickly if he still wanted to make a clean getaway.

Link hurried towards the back of the hold, stumbling with the ship’s rocking, and looked around. Niko had said back corner, but he never actually said which one. There wasn’t enough time to check inside every box; He’d have to figure out a quicker way of doing things.

After a moment, an idea struck him. The barrels had been carried through the rain to be put in the hold. They would be soaked and dripping while anything that was already in the hold would be bone dry.

Link darted over to the left corner where several barrels were lashed together. Running a hand over the smooth wood showed they were dry to the touch. Not them. That left the right corner.

He ran over to the opposite side where still more barrels were packed together. These ones were more shoddily tied down, most likely by crewmen in a rush to get their rum, and the wood was practically saturated with rain. Bingo.

He pried open the top of one of the barrels to reveal dozens of round bombs, thankfully dry, and sighed in relief. Now how many to take?Link had no way of knowing just how sturdy the stone slab was, and he couldn’t afford to run out before breaking open the seal.

He counted off the barrels, six in all, and estimated there were maybe fifty in a barrel given the size of both the bombs and the barrels storing them. Even if he took a couple dozen, there would still be plenty for the pirates. Maybe that would stave off Tetra’s wrath a bit.

Opening his satchel, and thanking the goddesses the King had an enchanted one on board to hold all these items, Link grabbed the bombs two at a time and stuffed them inside.

He had just released his ninth and tenth bomb when the sound of creaking wood right behind him sent his reflexes into action. His left hand grabbed the hilt of his sword just as a hand grabbed his right, torquing it behind his back as the curved blade of a knife settled at his throat.

“Did you really think stealing from pirates was a good idea? You’re dumber than I thought kid.” Tetra. 

Link resisted the urge to gulp as he turned his head slightly to the right, wincing as his arm was wrenched a bit further up his back. From the corner of his eye Link could see the young pirate behind him, deep blue eyes twinkling with mischief and customary smirk fixed to her face. Good, she probably wasn’t too pissed if she was smiling.

Link released his grip on his sword and Tetra released his arm, stepping away as she sheathed her knife once more. Link spun around to face her, frown firmly in place while she merely grinned, putting her hands on her hips and leaning her weight to one side.

“How did you get here so fast? Where are the others?” It was better not to respond to her question. It would probably just lead to further insults, which he would rather not deal with right now.

Tetra shrugged, wringing out her bandanna as she said, “Slipped off once the boys got their rum. Saw Niko go flying off the ship and figured you were already in here.” She frowned, glaring in the general direction of the tavern, “I’m gonna skin that little rat next time I see him. I knew he was dim, but to be tricked by you of all people? That’s just sad,” She shook her head and Link bristled at the jab.

Before he could retort, she continued, “The boys are probably already too drunk to notice Niko showing up. And if they did want to come running they’d sooner stumble off the cliff than make it onto the deck. They’re lightweights. Who’da thought?”

Suddenly, she fixed her stare back on Link, crossing her arms as the levity fled her voice. “Now,” She began, “Any particular reason you’re trying to make off with my haul? I’m sure we left enough in the bomb shop for you to take your own.”

...

Link wanted to slap himself. He hadn’t even noticed if there were any remaining bombs in the shop, his focus solely on the pirates and their own stolen goods.

That being said, he might not have taken them anyway; Leaving Cannon tied up was bad enough, but stealing from him too? That was too much.

There was another point which Link decided to voice to cover up his laps in critical thinking.

“This seemed more appropriate,” Link crossed his arms to match Tetra as she raised a brow. “It’s not like you’ve given me much reason to play fair with you. I’ve been through hell since you popped into my life, and considering you want to _bomb my home_ , I figured swiping a few bombs would be a fair trade.”

Perhaps that had been a bit harsh. He _had_ been through hell, but to make it solely her fault seemed rather unfair.

Link didn’t care though. He was angry. Angry she betrayed his trust. Angry he trusted her to begin with. Angry that she could still stand here and joke and mock him like this whole situation was just some game to her. Just. Angry.

The pit that had once been filled with-possibly false-hope was now filled with indignant fire, and Link was more than happy to let the blaze free.

That was a sentiment Tetra seemed to share as she uncrossed her arms, hands becoming fists at her sides and steel entering her gaze. “You ungrateful little- Did you already forget what I just did for you back at that damn shop?” She asked, flinging an arm out, “I could’ve sicced Gonzo and the others on you, but I didn’t! How do you explain that one?”

“I can’t explain  _shit_ with you!” He barked back. He wasn’t usually one to raise his voice, much less swear, but this girl knew just the right buttons to push on him. “First I think I can trust you, then you turn and attack my island! Why shouldn’t I assume you have some ulterior motive for keeping quiet about me too?”

The ship rocked, and Link took a step forward to keep his balance. Tetra seemed to take this as a challenge, and stepped forward herself as she shouted, “I’m trying to _save_ your island you Din damned idiot!”

It went quiet, save for the howling wind and pounding rain outside as the two stared at each other. There it was; The admission was now out in the open. Tetra didn’t care about the treasure, she cared about the unaware people guarding it.

“Why?” Link asked, much softer and quieter than moments before. “Why do you even care? It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“No,” She admitted, “No it doesn’t.” She stepped back, giving them both space they hadn’t even realized they lost.

She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, as if trying to stop an oncoming headache.

“I’m a pirate, Link, not a monster. Not like what-” She faltered, and her eyes glazed, looking at some far off point as her face crumpled slightly. It was the most open Link had ever seen her. He could almost see the memories that must have been flooding her brain.

Greatfish Isle, demolished and broken. It’s people no better off. Link suddenly wondered if there were bodies, if the pirates buried any or simply sent them adrift on the waves. The fierce pirate suddenly looked much more like the young girl she really was. Then she blinked, and the moment passed.

“Whatever destroyed that island is on another level.” She said, shaking her head clear, “No one deserves that. I’ve always been more prone to thievery than bodily harm anyway.” She smirked and Link couldn’t help but raise a brow with his own wry grin.

“Says the girl that just held a knife to my throat,” Tetra merely waved this off.

“Just making sure you know who’s in charge on this ship, kid.”

Link gave a mocking bow, so low his hat brushed the floor, “Of course, my Captain,”

Tetra gave a sharp punch to his shoulder as he rose back up and Link laughed. It felt good to laugh after so long. Tetra joined with her own soft chuckle, and Link felt that hollow space in his gut gradually fill in with a warmth and joy he hadn’t felt since before his adventure started.

“So,” Tetra asked as their laughter trickled off, “How many of our bombs were you actually planning on taking?”

Link blinked for a moment, trying to catch up with the shift in gears before giving a comprehending, “Oh!”

He turned to look at his satchel and shrugged a bit sheepishly. “I have no idea what this stone slab looks like or how much of a beating it can take sooo, a couple dozen?” It came out as more of a question and Link winced as he waited for the outburst to happen. Instead all he got was a contemplating nod.

“To be honest, you’d probably only need a dozen or so. But considering it’s you, you might be better off with a bit more,” She smirked at him with a teasing wink and Link rolled his eyes.

“You really don’t give me enough credit.”

“I think I give you just enough kid, but hey, feel free to prove me wrong,” She crossed her arms behind her head and regarded him with a lazy stare. Then, something shifted in her eyes, and a look that-on anyone else- Link would describe as gentle came over her face.

“It’s good to see you in one piece kid,” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft as her arms dropped back down to her sides. “We really thought you were a goner when we saw you in that bird's beak. Good on you for making it out alive.” There was no taunting slant to her smile, no mocking wink, just true relief.

The softness of both her voice and smile knocked Link back a mental step, and he blinked, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came.

A new feeling came over him, one he couldn’t quite identify. It felt something like the pit he had on his way to Windfall, but...nicer? It wasn’t a gaping emptiness, more like a bubbling cauldron that sent his stomach twisting and put his heart off its rhythm, but not in a bad way.

Noticing Link’s somewhat frazzled state, Tetra grinned, her old pirate personality shining through once more. He really was too fun. So easy to throw for a loop, but could keep a banter going with her if he was feeling competitive.

“Just watch yourself, eh?” She said, and Link cocked his head to the side, noticing the change in tone. “I’d hate to see ya die before you pay me for all the trouble I went through helping you out,” She laughed.

Link rolled his eyes. _And, she’s back_. He absently rubbed his chest in a vain attempt to fix his heart rate, and his hand brushed over something solid.

With a small start, Link realized what it was and fished his hand under the neckline of his tunic before pulling out a shining blue stone, wrapped around his neck by a leather cord.

He lifted it over his head and held the stone in his palm, holding out to her as he said, “Guess I should give this back.”

Tetra looked at the stone, then at Link. It was like she was studying him, contemplating something in his stance, his tone. It lasted so long that Link fidgeted slightly, averting his eyes back toward the stone, his face just a bit red under the scrutiny.

Finally, Tetra smiled and grabbed the stone from his waiting hand. As Link lowered his arm, she raised the gem to her face, seemingly looking it over for any imperfections. She glanced at Link from the corner of his eye, smiled, and rushed forward.

Link flinched back, half expecting to be attacked for some flaw he hadn’t noticed in the stone. All he got, however, was the leather strap being slid back over his head, and a small chuckle from the girl in front of him.

“Keep it,” She said, stepping back. “Who knows, maybe you’ll need my help someday.” A cheeky grin spread across her face, “Or maybe one of us will just start feeling lonely,” She winked.

Once again, the bubbling cauldron threatened to boil over, or maybe it did. His face felt hot enough. As he tried to stammer out a response, Tetra merely turned and began to walk towards the stairs leading out of the hold.

“Better head out quick, kid,” She called back, “Moonlight’s burning.”

She was halfway up the stairs before Link managed to untangle his tongue.

“Tetra!” He called after her. She paused and turned, looking at him quizzically. Link took a breath, so many words and thoughts running around in his mind, some even he didn’t understand, so he merely said, “Thanks,” And, because his mind and mouth seemed to be having a disagreement on what was appropriate to say in this moment, “I missed you.”

Tetra blinked, deep blue eyes wide for a moment before she smirked, “Course ya did, kid. I’m me.” She turned, continued back up the steps, and, even in the dim light, Link could have sworn he saw some color on her dark cheeks.

Link glanced down at the small stone hanging around his neck, toyed with it for a moment, then tucked it underneath his tunic. He smiled softly as he looked towards the stairs, the bubbling cauldron in his gut lowering into a simmer that felt warmer, calmer, but no less pleasant.

She was a mystery, this young pirate. He wasn’t sure he would ever figure her out, but that was fine. If nothing else, at least he knew he still had a friend on this Great Sea. Perhaps his trust wasn’t so foolishly placed after all.

After packing the rest of the bombs and re-securing the barrel's lid, Link made for the stairs. Once he got back to the alcove, King would probably scold him for disappearing for so long. It would have to wait until they were underway though. After all, moonlight was burning.


End file.
